


we'll meet again

by kuroophyll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ancient History, Angst, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Doctor Who References, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Time Travel, Time machine, rock music, vintage
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroophyll/pseuds/kuroophyll
Summary: Kenma vuole ottenere il massimo dei voti ai suoi esami di storia e ritrova in Kuroo, un viaggiatore del tempo, il modo più efficace per farlo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 2





	we'll meet again

-Vorrei ordinare la cheesecake della giornata.- l’anziana signora alzò il capo dal menù plastificato, era ipnotico notare il movimento della singola piuma sul suo cappello blu. Il ragazzo di fronte a lei stava giocherellando con il piercing che aveva al labbro, tamburellando la matita sul blocchetto di carta ad un ritmo che soltanto lui conosceva, annuì con un piccolo cenno del capo: -Per lei, invece?- indicò con tono pacato verso l’uomo di fronte alla cliente, probabilmente erano una coppia sposata a giudicare dagli anelli identici che portavano. Il cameriere segnò le restanti ordinazioni, ringraziando con la stessa tranquillità di prima e si allontanò dal tavolo mentre si stringeva il grembiule in vita.  
Ritornò dietro al bancone, appendendo il foglietto appena utilizzato sulla tavola in sughero che usavano in cucina: -Una nuova ordinazione per il tavolo 10, non dimenticarlo.- puntò l’indice verso il pasticciere che stava lavorando con della pasta frolla. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando prese posto dietro la cassa, afferrò l’elastico che teneva al polso per i denti e si legò i capelli bicolore. La pasticceria e sala da tè dei genitori era cresciuta così tanto negli ultimi anni che avevano deciso di aprire un secondo negozio in una città vicina e mentre si curavano della costruzione e inaugurazione del loro progetto, avevano lasciato la gestione temporanea del primo a lui.  
Il ragazzo alzò lo sguardo dalla cassa verso il vetro di fronte che separava il negozio dal marciapiede: il riflesso ritraeva i profili dei clienti abitudinari che nel tardo pomeriggio ritrovavano del caloroso ristoro nel servizio di gestione familiare e in fondo alla sala, il giovane e potenziale co-proprietario che si mordeva l’interno delle guance mentre gli occhi castani vagavano sulle mattonelle candide del pavimento.  
“Dovrei chiudere tra circa un’ora a giudicare dalle istruzioni che mi hanno dato e mi toccherà studiare stanotte” pensò tra sé e sé a malincuore, di colpo la postura peggiorò come il suo umore, tant’è che uno degli impiegati più vecchi e fidati della pasticceria gli ricordò di mantenere un’aria professionale.  
-Non preoccupatevi farò io i conti in cassa.- rassicurò agli altri camerieri che erano rimasti fino alla chiusura. Anche quella giornata era trascorsa in modo più veloce del previsto, doveva resistere solo per un altro po’ prima di cedere nuovamente la gestione ai genitori e potersi dedicare completamente ai suoi esami universitari. Venne ripescato dai suoi stessi schemi mentali quando un’impiegata gli diede una pacca sulla spalla: -Kenma, sei davvero portato per tutto questo lo sai? Sarà un dono di famiglia.- L’altro scosse la testa facendo un passo indietro, non si aspettava una contatto fisico così diretto: -Ti ringrazio, ma ho altri obiettivi per la mia vita futura e loro ne sono al corrente.- non dovette nemmeno specificare di chi stesse parlando, tutti intesero che il riferimento era diretto al padre e alla madre.  
Una volta rimasto solo e avendo già chiuso le serrande, oltrepassò la graziosa porta color crema che si trovava accanto al bancone dei dolciumi e salì le scale che portavano all’appartamento della sua famiglia: da bambino la sua più grande gioia era scendere giù, ancora in pigiama e pantofole ed essere pervaso dal profumo di dolci appena sfornati. La piccola casa al piano superiore rispecchiava lo stile shabby chic della pasticceria, l’unica stanza che spiccava a livelli d’eccentricità era proprio la camera di Kenma.  
Le pareti erano viola un tempo, ma ora erano state coperte da poster di film, band rock o da vecchie custodie per vinili i cui bordi erano stati rovinati dal tempo o dalla mancanza di attenzioni. I volumi di storia erano ancora abbandonati sulla scrivania, lasciati aperti dal giorno prima; Kenma si sciolse i capelli, le ciocche castane a metà lunghezza erano pervase da un verde acceso che arrivava fino alle punte, sostituendo il degradè biondo che aveva scelto molto tempo prima: girò la testa verso una macchia di tinta per capelli verde che ancora spiccava sulla moquette e non era riuscito a toglierla del tutto.  
Improvvisamente il telefono squillò e senza nemmeno guardare il nome sul display rispose: -Mamma, qui sta andando tutto bene.- sapeva benissimo che dopo l’orario di chiusura la madre lo chiamava per fare una specie di controllo. Nonostante stessero a poco più di tre ore di distanza, poiché la famiglia Kozume viveva a Londra e il nuovo negozio era situato a Liverpool, la routine di tutti era drasticamente cambiata.  
Le risposte monosillabiche del figlio non tranquillizzarono di certo l’adulta che ribatteva con domande sempre più peculiari: -Hai fatto il conto in cassa di fine giornata?-, lo studente si fermò improvvisamente, raggelato dalla realizzazione di quella prassi che si era dimenticato: -Certo che sì, è la prima cosa che faccio prima di salire sopra.- mentì spudoratamente, la voce che si affievoliva in pari merito con la convinzione del tono. -Ora devo studiare, ci sentiamo domani mattina prima di aprire la pasticceria, salutami papà.-  
Non attese nemmeno una risposta dall’altra parte del telefono, corse veloce lungo le scale per iniziare a segnare i profitti giornalieri, ma il rumore delle monetine o lo strusciare delle banconote di carta non sovrastavano il fracasso che stava accadendo in retrobottega. Alzò le spalle, credendo che fosse qualche gatto randagio che frugava tra la spazzatura, ma il fastidio si fece così forte da non poterlo giustificare con un misero animaletto da strada; lasciò lo sgabello vuoto precipitandosi verso la fonte del rumore: -Devi essere un gatto piuttosto grosso per fare tutto questo rumore.- disse a denti stretti, palesemente irritato e serrando i pugni. Spalancò la porta che collegava la cucina al retrobottega, girando il capo da destra a sinistra e strizzando gli occhi per focalizzarsi meglio sul bidone della plastica che aveva di fronte. Effettivamente c’erano due gambe a penzoloni che spuntavano dal contenitore, ma non terminavano con delle zampe feline. -Trovato!- con uno scrocio ovattato, un ragazzo sbucò fuori: sorrideva in modo esaltato e quasi inquietante, come se stesse frugando tra i rifiuti da un bel po’ di tempo. L’intruso scavalcò il bidone con un salto stringendo un oggetto metallico tra le mani, Kenma si sporse in avanti notando che tra indice e pollice stringeva un comunissimo bullone. “Meglio indietreggiare lentamente e chiudere tutte le entrate a chiave, sperando che non mi abbia notato” pensò il ragazzo che stava assistendo alla scena, l’abbigliamento stravagante rendeva l’intera persona più stravagante. L’uomo del bidone, così battezzato da Kenma mentalmente, portava i capelli neri fermati indietro dal gel e da un paio di occhialoni tondi in ottone che usavano i vecchi saldatori, gli occhi ambrati avevano una scintilla di fervida immaginazione come se proiettassero gli ingranaggi in continuo movimento della sua testa. La casacca rossa era coperta da un gilet nero dagli intricati dettagli in bronzo, erano così tanti e minuziosamente disegnati che sembravano muoversi; il gilet era in tinta con i pantaloni di pelle da cui pendeva un cinturone borchiato e varie sacche in velluto, una versione arrangiata delle tipiche cinture degli attrezzi utilizzate dagli idraulici o i meccanici. Infine le scarpe, che sembravano pesanti solo a vederle, riprendevano i dettagli in bronzo delle altre cinte che giravano intorno al busto o le cosce del ragazzo.  
-Da quale videogioco steampunk sei uscito?- gli occhi di Kenma stavano analizzando lentamente la figura davanti a sé come uno scanner, tenendo la testa piegata verso l’alto poiché l’altro lo superava di almeno una decima di centimetri. Si pentì di aver parlato prematuramente per colpa dell’impulsività e soprattutto di aver fatto una domanda futile, del resto poteva essere un individuo pericoloso.  
Il corvino aggrottò le sopracciglia quasi ferito dalla domanda ironica: -Non credo esistano ancora dei portali del genere.- avanzò in modo sicuro come se già conoscesse la strada verso l’interno della pasticceria: -Chiamami Kuroo e scusami per il trambusto di prima.- indicò dietro di sé, riferendosi alla scenata nel bidone. Allungò il collo verso la cucina, ormai era quasi dentro visto che Kenma sembrava indietreggiare inconsciamente, il piano del più basso era distrarlo abbastanza da poter prendere il telefono e chiamare la polizia: -Kuro, comprendi che questa è una proprietà privata, giusto?- l’altro si fermò sulla soglia della seconda entrata, ponendo il palmo della mano a mezzo metro di distanza dall’interlocutore: -Ho detto “kuroo”, devi calcare di più la o finale.- Ad ampie falcate si fece spazio, attraversò la cucina fino a sedersi sul ripiano in acciaio che usava il pasticciere: -Puoi dirmi in che anno ci troviamo? Ho dimenticato il…- lo sguardo si mosse nervosamente lungo le pareti come se la stanza gli potesse suggerire una frase sensata: -…il calendario a casa.- concluse, intingendo un dito nella panna montata e portandolo alle labbra.

**Author's Note:**

> siate clementi per favore  
> e magari seguiamoci su twitter, mi chiamo Taedpool_ <3  
> -joe


End file.
